Faberry Drabbles
by bernicevella64
Summary: A series of drabbles about Faberry!


**A/N: **Hi! Yes I am still alive! Weird right? Lol. Anyway, I have been blocked for a while, but I think my muse is coming back! Here's a drabble I wrote. It's Faberry, and inspired by a gifset I found on Tumblr (Note: Blog is mine, post is not)

Also, I do have knowledge of Greek mythology, but this does not follow it 100% for funsies. And I decided not to mention any of the Glee boys in the place of the male gods, but if you have any ideas of who could be who, I would love it if you shot me a PM!

Enjoy! More drabbles to come!

* * *

She lay in her chamber, brushing her hair meticulously as she always did every morning, a goddess of beauty always must look her best after all, when she heard it, the same as every morning. The gentle notes traveling through the corridors of the giant palace of the gods. The sheer sound of her voice caused a smile to form on the blonde's lips. And then three gentle knocks on her doors.

"Enter." She said knowingly, not stopping her brushing. Suddenly the door opened and the brunette appears. She smiles, Quinn sees it through the mirror, as she makes her way to where the blonde is sitting.

"Good morning." Rachel's gentle voice says, as she places her soft hands on Quinn's shoulders. "I hope my singing did not disturb you."

"Never, my queen." Quinn smiles before turning herself around on the stool of her vanity. "Your voice in any form is beautiful, and provides me with peace."

Rachel smiled at her gently, her fingers softly trailing through the ends of Quinn's freshly brushed hair.

"Hearing so makes me very happy, Santana always complains about my singing." Rachel said with a slight roll of her eyes. Quinn smiled at her and took one of her hands gently in her own.

"What do you expect from the goddess of Revenge and Retribution? It also makes her the goddess of crankiness." Quinn said. Rachel giggled softly.

"Now Quinn…" she began.

"I know, I know, we all have our fatal flaws." Quinn said, looking up into Rachel's eyes. "Although I think I have yet to find yours."

"Mine is that I love all too easily." Rachel said with a sigh. Quinn reached over and cupped her cheek.

"I fail to see how love is a flaw." She said, her voice soft and gentle.

"You'd be surprised." Rachel said.

"What has Zeus done this time?" Quinn said with a knowing quirk of her eyebrow.

"You know him, what _hasn't _he done?" Rachel said, rolling her eyes again. Quinn sighed softly and stood up, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"You deserve so much better." Quinn said.

"Still, a king and a queen not united? Seems strange, no?" Rachel said, Quinn could not ignore the twinge of sadness in her voice.

"He flounces around like it doesn't matter to him, I don't see why you can't." She said.

"Quinn…" Rachel was about to argue when suddenly there were soft lips on hers. Her eyes were wide in surprise for a moment, and then she closed them as the full force of the pleasure she felt from the kiss hit her at once. Her arms immediately snaked around Quinn's neck and she deepened the kiss. Quinn fell into Rachel's pace, and soon the kiss turned from loving, to heated, to filled with passion. They pushed and pulled, their lips never parting until they were bruised and kiss-swollen, and both women were out of breath. Rachel looked over at the goddess of beauty and love, her head swimming with thoughts. Quinn looked into her eyes, her own hazel ones filled with nothing but love and desire.

"I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to do that." Quinn said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I always thought your lips would taste as sweet as nectar." Rachel admitted. "I was wrong…they taste sweeter."

Before Quinn could respond, Rachel's lips were once again pressed against hers, the brunette's fingers in Quinn's hair. Quinn hummed pleasurably in response before deepening the kiss, her hands going down to Rachel's waist.

What both goddesses failed to notice or remember, was that the door was not properly closed. And prying eyes were everywhere, even in the palace of the gods. And so, when one particular set of eyes passed by, and peered into the door. A mouth fell open, and soon footsteps were rushing down the corridor.

"Santana!" The goddess of Fame and Gossip cried as she ran over to her friend.

"What in the Cosmos is it this time Unique?" Santana sighed, annoyed that her time with Brittany had been interrupted.

"Sweetie, what did we say about being nice." Brittany said.

"You will not believe what I've just seen!" Unique exclaimed.

"Whatever Zeus did, please keep it away from Rachel's ears as long as possible, I don't think she's done weeping from the last time." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana." Brittany reprimanded again. "You promised you'd be especially nice to Rachel. And not just because she's the Queen of the Heavens either."

"I know, I know." Santana said with a nod.

"It's funny you should mention her, actually." Unique said with a sly grin.

"Oh Cosmos what happened?" Santana asked, now utterly interested.

"Okay, so I was walking down the corridor, and I passed Quinn's room. And her door was open-"

"If this is to comment on Quinn's dress I'm going to kill someone." Santana said. Unique waved her off.

"Oh, hush, that girl has some sick style." She said. "But no, that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what is it?" Santana asked impatiently.

"Rachel was in there. They were kissing!" Unique revealed. Santana's jaw fell.

"Who was kissing?" Mercedes's voice was heard as she walked in, followed by Tina, Kitty and Sugar.

"Rachel and Quinn." Unique said again.

"Oh no…" Tina sighed.

"Why oh no? We know they've had the hots for each other for a while." Sugar said.

"Because." Tina said, looking at them all with a knowing glance. "When Zeus finds out, he'll be livid."

"Good thing he won't be finding out then." Kitty said.

"Did I miss something?" Santana asked.

"Well duh. We're just not going to tell him." Kitty said, crossing her arms confidently. "Rachel is our queen, and both she and Quinn are our friends. We're going to protect them by keeping this from Zeus. You with me Tina?"

"Definitely." Tina said with a nod.

"I'm in." Mercedes said.

"Me too." Sugar jumped in.

"You girls in?" Kitty turned to Santana, Brittany and Unique. Who all nodded.

"So am I." Marley said, coming down the stairs.

"Where did you come from?" Unique asked.

"I was out on the balcony looking at the sun." Marley shrugged with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Of course you were." She mumbled, earning her a light slap on her shoulder from Brittany.

"Great." Tina said. "So we're agreed, this never gets to Zeus."

"Agreed." All the girls said. And then Unique squealed.

"I gotta go tell Hermes! He's gonna scream when he hears this." She said as she rushed out of the room. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"What are the chances that this stays out of Zeus's ears?" Mercedes asked.

"Very little…Unless Santana assassinates Unique before she gets to Hermes." Tina said.

"Hey why do I have to do the dirty work?" Santana complained.


End file.
